Home, sweet home
by Malu Chan
Summary: Aquela era a sua casa, e ele a teria de volta .Blaise Zabini. .Projeto Sala Precisa.


**Título:** Home, sweet home  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** Aquela era a sua casa, e ele a teria de volta.  
**Personagem:** Blaise Zabini.  
**Gênero:** Drama/Gen  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Sala Precisa, do fórum 6V

* * *

**Home, sweet home**  
_by Malu Chan_

A grande mansão à sua frente podia parecer fria a quem olhasse de fora, com suas paredes de pedra e janelas vazias. A imponência do jardim podia assustar outras pessoas – bem como os grandes portões de ferro.

Blaise, porém, se sentia muito bem por finalmente estar de volta. Não via aquele lugar há quase quatro anos. A ex-Sra. Zabini levara o filho – e os elfos domésticos – para junto de seu novo marido e nunca mais voltara. Para ela, aquela vida era passado e devia ser enterrada.

Para ele, aquela ainda era _sua_ casa.

Era _sua_ herança familiar e iria recuperá-la.

O jardim ainda era grande, mas estava destruído pela falta de cuidado e pela neve acumulada. Nas estátuas, as trepadeiras se acumulavam, deixando pouco do mármore original à mostra. As árvores estavam secas e algumas se encontravam quebradas, bloqueando parte do caminho principal até a porta da frente.

O interior não estava muito mais animador. A poeira espiralava pelo ar, reluzindo no fraco feixe de sol que entrava pela janela. Nuvens de poeira subiam de seus pés a cada passada que ele dava no tapete. No canto da sala, uma das janelas estava quebrada, e havia um pequeno monte de neve ali.

Estava frio.

Os retratos estavam vazios – provavelmente se reunindo em algum canto da casa. O vaso de cristal que ele quebrara quando foram embora ainda estava no mesmo lugar, e seus cacos refletiam as cores do arco-íris na parede. Olhando bem, parecia que as cores brincavam e dançavam umas com as outras.

Sua infância inteira fora passada naquele lugar. Seu pai lhe ensinara tudo o que ele podia fazer para ser um bom Zabini.

"_Seja um bom bruxo"_ dizia.

"_Aprenda a controlar sua magia"._

"_Não se deixe enganar pelos outros"._

"_Você é superior a todos eles, mesmo que pensem o contrário"._

Havia outros conselhos, é claro. Vários deles, na verdade, ouvidos durante toda sua infância, até chegar à escola. Mesmo longe, ele ainda recebia algumas corujas em seu primeiro ano.

O adolescente sentou-se no piano negro. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a magia de afinamento funcionava. Aquele fora o primeiro instrumento que aprendera a tocar, antes mesmo de conseguir segurar uma varinha.

"_Aprender a tocar algo complexo como um piano requer concentração e dedicação. Aprender a usar sua magia, também. Eu quero que você aprenda piano, pois assim você terá mais facilidade em controlar seus poderes quando eles surgirem"_ lhe disse o Sr. Zabini quando ele era apenas um garotinho.

Ele então treinara com afinco. De fato, a capacidade de concentração o ajudou a controlar seus poderes com mais facilidade, evitando os arroubos de magia comuns naquela idade.

Tentou algumas notas incertas e parou. Aquele não era o momento certo. Quando voltasse a casa – _sua_ casa – poderia fazer isso.

Andou mais alguns cômodos, procurando por algo que ele mesmo não sabia direito o que era. Lembranças de pequenos fatos da sua infância lhe passaram pela cabeça, mas ele não lhes deu exagerada atenção. Não era hora para ser emotivo.

Naquele momento ele precisava se concentrar.

Com todo o tumulto envolvendo a "possível" volta de Voldemort, ele precisava garantir que a casa seria passada a ele o mais rápido possível, antes que o caos se instalasse no Ministério. Pelo que Malfoy andava comentando, não demoraria muito até que Voldemort finalmente assumisse sua volta.

Grande idiota era o Malfoy, se pavoneando no Salão Comunal pela proximidade de sua família com aquele bruxo louco. Uma associação como aquela poderia ser um sério risco, mas eles simplesmente não percebiam. Na guerra que estava prestes a se iniciar, neutralidade era a melhor política possível. Afinal, Potter conseguira derrotar Voldemort com apenas um ano de idade - e já escapara vivo mais três vezes, diziam os boatos. O quatro-olhos vencer aquela guerra era uma possibilidade não muito improvável.

Ele parou à porta do quarto que usava, anos atrás. Seu nome estava gravado nela, meio descascado pelo tempo. Dentro, livros e papéis empilhavam a mesa no canto. A cama ainda desarrumada e as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, da mesma forma que as deixou – em um ato de rebeldia – no dia em que foram embora.

A mãe nem mesmo se dignou a pedir um elfo para voltar e limpar o local.

Blaise se lembrava de sua frustração com a leitura do testamento de seu pai. Ele realmente acreditava que ficaria como seu único herdeiro, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. As leis bruxas especificavam claramente que crianças de apenas doze anos não poderiam receber fortunas e imóveis, infelizmente. Quase todos os bens, então, foram para a mãe – exceto por uma conta no Gringots que lhe fora deixada diretamente e a qual ele somente poderia acessar quando fizesse 16 anos.

Ou seja, hoje. Pelo menos algo de realmente bom acontecendo nesse ano.

O atual (e sétimo) marido da mãe, apesar de rico, era um idiota e partidário dos Comensais, apesar de não ser um. Começara alguns negócios duvidosos, esperando um retorno melhor e perdera quase tudo.

A mãe lhe escrevera a algumas semanas informando que venderia a casa onde ele se encontrava agora, porque precisavam de dinheiro para cobrir um negócio. _"Não é como se fôssemos voltar para aquele lugar, querido. Vai ser melhor para você também, se livrar de todos aqueles fantasmas. Viver sob a sombra do seu pai não lhe faz muito bem. Ah, eu me lembro de como você era um garotinho feliz. Você se tornou alguém tão diferente desde que ele morreu, meu amor, tão fechado em si mesmo..." _escrevera ela.

Mulher estúpida! Ela realmente acreditava que ele iria desistir do local onde seus antepassados viveram?

Na mesma semana ele enviou uma coruja para um dos antigos advogados do pai procurando por uma solução que evitasse a venda do imóvel. A resposta que recebeu o satisfez mais do que ele pensava que poderia: ele mesmo deveria ser o comprador do local, se o quisesse realmente. Ao que parecia, possuía uma quantidade de dinheiro mais do que suficiente para isso em sua conta particular e teria idade suficiente – apesar de se tornar maior somente dentro de um ano.

Adotando um novo nome, ele autorizou o advogado a começar os preparativos para a transação. E hoje, finalmente, a mansão seria _sua. _Era só uma questão de ir até o Ministério, assinar alguns papéis e conseguir a escritura.

As coisas seriam exatamente como deveriam ser.

Blaise foi até a lareira da sala e fez um encanto para acender o fogo. Jogou uma pitada de pó de Flu lá dentro e entrou nas chamas verdes.

"Ministério da Magia".

Por um instante seu mundo ficou verde. E então ele estava no saguão, pronto para fechar um negócio importante, muito importante.


End file.
